Repeat
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: Usually, my annoying brother would be plopped right in the middle of my desk, crumbling up my documents like they were nothing. He would look feebler than usual. Not that he would admit it though. What am I saying…? It's not like he's gone or anything. He's just out at a bar. Probably with those incompetent friends of his; Spain and France. Germany POV. Rated T just to be safe.


**Repeat**

**A Germany story.**

It's… strange. Abnormal.

Odd. Peculiar. Outlandish. Alien. Foreign. Unfamiliar. Unusual. Unsettling.

Usually, my annoying brother would be plopped right in the middle of my desk, crumbling up my documents like they were nothing. His smirk would mirror the playful intention in his crimson eyes. He would look feebler than usual. Not that he would admit it though. What am I saying…? It's not like he's gone or anything. He's just out at a bar. Probably with those incompetent friends of his; Spain and France. I hope one of them is a designated driver. I don't want to comb the streets of all three of our countries in order to locate the trio. Let's just say I did that once, and I will _never_ do it again.

My work goes by smoothly. The distance chants of a riot could not interrupt me tonight. I finished at 12 o'clock sharply. I change out of the uniform I was clad in from sun up to sun down, pulling on a more comfortable tank top and loose fitting pants. My bangs are starting to collect in front of my eyes, no longer capable of staying slicked back. It doesn't bother me that much. Prussia isn't around to make fun of it.

I get a glass of beer, drowning it down as I stare at the window. Millions of balls of light flicker in the distance like candles, wavering ever so slightly in the December weather. I am surprised they still remain campout at the entrance of a wall that cut across the landscape. Berlin Wall. Maybe that's what's taking brother so long. He might be striking up a conversation. He likes doing that, no matter who it was. Checking the clock again, I note it was 12:23. Prussia had said he would be back by 12:30. He will probably be late. I wash the glass and put it away, stashing the beer back in his 'secret place', before heading to my bedroom. I pause to glance down the staircase, seeing the big CAUTION sign plastered on his door. Left untouched, like he had been gone all day. He _was_ gone all day.

In my room, I gather a few extra pillows and blankets before entering the living room. I drop them onto the couch, knowing full well that there was no way Prussia was making it to his bedroom. Removing any hazards from the doorway, I leave the light on and retire to bed.

I wake up at around 5, the time my alarm is set to buzz. Naturally, I wake up five minutes before it actually goes off. I get dressed in another stiff uniform. No one important is coming. There is no reason for me to wear it. But Prussia would always chide me about a soldier's appearance. I plan on keeping it up, so this time I can mock his drunken state of disrepair. I fix breakfast for two, leaving his plate in front of his chair. I check his door once again. Still closed. Moving to the living room, I notice no one had slept on the couch. He must have made it before leaving again. I return the items to my bedroom.

Lunch came around and his breakfast was never eaten. I clean up and leave another plate for when he comes back. Supper was just the same. The food was untouched. Must be hanging out with his incompetent friends; Spain and France. It feels strange, working without a distraction. Usually, my annoying brother would be plopped right in the middle of my desk, crumbling up my documents like they were nothing.

I finished my duties at 12 o'clock sharp. I prepared the living room once again, drank my glass of beer, and went to bed. I got up five minutes before my alarm clock was due to go off. I leave a plate of breakfast that is not eaten by lunch. I leave lunch. Not touched. I leave supper. Not touched. He's probably hanging out with those incompetent friends of his; Spain and France.

It's weird working without my brother distracting me every five minutes by sitting on my desk. I wrapped up the work at 12 o'clock sharp. I made sure the living room was ready for the drunken return of Prussia, before downing my own glass of beer. I went to bed shortly after.

Repeatedly, my life would be trapped in a twenty-four hour time loop. I would never know it though. I would just continue rising before my alarm clock could buzz. I dutifully left him food for each and every meal. My work was always finished at midnight. The living room was always fixed up, awaiting his arrival. One glass of beer was consumed each night. And off to bed I would go. My brother was just with his incompetent friends; Spain and France.

The anniversary of the Berlin Wall never even registered. I could see it out my window. I could hear the riot and witness the protestors. But it's like it never existed.

Prussia had been ripped away the moment it was constructed, forever trapped on the other side of the cement.

I couldn't understand that. I didn't want to. He was just with Spain and France. Just with incompetent Spain and France. I would continue this. I would always leave a plate after every meal. I would set up the makeshift bed in the living room. One more beer would be drunk.

Prussia wasn't gone. He wasn't trapped on another side of a wall.

He was just with his incompetent friends; Spain and France.

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
